El Paso Doble (Double-Step) (Segunda Parte)
El Cacto is about to speed off into el desierto, but he realises that he wouldn't be able to see where he was going if he went too far, so he returns to his new-found friends and the traidor Archbishop Gallardo. As the team are preparing to depart, some of them notice that a large black rabbit is looking at them very angrily and hopping out of his rather large warren with four large grey rabbit companions of his. Visibly angry, he turns to the heroes and says: ¡Soy El Conejo Negro de Guanajuato! ¿Qué hacen Uds. en mi madriguera? ¡Ya me cansé de que los seres humanos invadan mi lugar! Translation: I'm The Black Rabbit of Guanajuato! What are you doing in my warren? I'm sick of humans invading my space! Sensing potential trouble, Lucía suggests to President Juarez that he transport Gallardo to Federal Prison and then return once this has happened; Juarez heeds this advice and takes Gallardo away using his power of teleportation, and returns soon thereafter. Next, sensing that the heroes may become embroiled in a losing battle if preventative action isn't taken, El Tigre de Plata tells El Conejo Negro that he knows the rabbits can easily best all the humans, and that they're happy to leave the rabbits alone. Enter Sangría - AKA Las Botas Negras - a woman working for the Gran Colombian Nature Preservation Society, wearing a safari hat, knee-high boots, and the sandy brown uniform of her employer; she echoes El Tigre de Plata's sentiments, owing to her observation of the rabbits in their habitat. Assuming the rabbits can't hear her, Lucía whispers to the President that the Gran Colombian Hunting Society would have a field day with such large rabbits; hearing this, El Conejo Negro becomes enraged, demanding that Lucía leave quickly. President Juarez and Las Botas Negras also admonish Lucía for suggesting such a thing, especially because Gran Colombians aren't the type to hunt for sport. El Cacto intervenes and agrees that everyone will leave. Satisfied for the moment, El Conejo Negro gives the heroes permission to go on about their business but forbids Lucía to come anywhere near his warren given her inhumane attitude toward rabbits; he in fact points an admonishing front paw at Lucía and yells, "¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera de mi madriguera!" ("Leave! Get out of my warren!") Taking their cue and being grateful for their narrow escape, the heroes teleport to the Church of Havana in order to deal with the traidor ''Archbishop Esteban Castro. Whilst outside the Church of Havana, Lucía concocts a plan. Since Archbishop Castro is more interested in money than sex, he'll be lured by the prospect of a new weapon. She will therefore take in El Cacto and present him as a unique cactus loaded with poison chemicals in its prickles and pretend to negotiate a price whilst the rest of the heroes deal with the guards. She gets El Tigre de Plata and El Rifle to hide outside in case of trouble, until she gives the signal to go in via El Cacto's psychic transmissions. Before they go in, however, President Juarez goes to a shop in Havana and buys a plant pot in which to place El Cacto. Unbeknownst to the rest of the party, El Cacto has requested that President Juarez buy him a red bandana as well. Juarez neatly stows it in El Cacto's plant pot, into which El Cacto neatly fits himself, roots included. Juarez then teleports out for the moment. Lucía walks into the Church of Havana with El Cacto in the plant pot, and no one bothers her; she looks as though she belongs there. With his power of remote sensing, El Cacto determines that Archbishop Castro is in his chamber reading the recent headlines from ''La Prensa Libre [[El Paso Doble (Double-Step) (Primera Parte)]] and expressing happiness at the death of Vice President Bolívar. The guards outside Castro's door aren't even bothered by Lucía or her cactus. When Lucía enters, he is happy to see her and to negotiate business. She turns on the charm, telling her that the cactus is a special one containing poisonous prickles that could be used as weapons. Interested, he begins to negotiate a price with her... ...when she gives the signal! El Tigre de Plata and El Rifle manage to move through the Church undetected despite their large size. Supamaanz and Las Botas Negras run in after them, especially Las Botas Negras with her incredibly rapid running and resultant gust of wind! At first El Tigre de Plata and El Rifle are unsure of where to go, but El Cacto psychically guides them, and Supamaanz and Las Botas Negras follow. Seeing El Tigre de Plata and El Rifle, the guards train their weapons on each. Supamaanz manages to hide behind El Tigre de Plata temporarily, whilst Las Botas Negras runs past the guards and ends up in Archbishop Castro's private chamber. Seeing that El Cacto is alive and well, she just as hastily runs out. Just after this, El Cacto fires some of his prickles, which narrowly miss Archbishop Castro; Lucía reminds him of the potency of the cactus as a weapon. Hearing the confused shouting outside and seeing Las Botas Negras for a brief moment, Archbishop Castro begins to wonder what's happening, but Lucía charms him into doing nothing and waiting for the ensuing battle to be over, claiming that he has actually seen no one. El Tigre de Plata manages to dodge one guard's bullet by doing very impressive backflips, and El Rifle manages to shoot the aiming arm of the other guard, causing him to bleed and cry out, "¡Uy!" Remote-sensing that El Tigre de Plata is in trouble, El Cacto uses his power of telekinesis to lift the rifle out of the first guard's arms and place it firmly in the arms of El Tigre de Plata; however, due to his relative lack of experience with rifles, El Tigre de Plata becomes nervous about the rifle being in his arms and gently places it down. Supamaanz then rushes the guard without a weapon, knocking him nearly unconscious with a well-placed sock to the jaw. As per normal, Supamaanz congratulates the team prematurely... ...when two more guards appear! Supamaanz narrowly misses when the first new guard telekinetically sends a speeding bullet his way, but he isn't so lucky with the second new guard; he cries out a pained "¡Uyyyy!" as the second new guard psychically causes him head trauma. Luckily, El Rifle grabs El Tigre de Plata's rifle in his other hand and successfully fires both that rifle and his own at the feet of the two new guards, who attempt to jump out of the way of the foot-bound bullets but instead fall backwards, nursing their wounded feet. They both attempt to shoot at El Rifle, but: 1) their aim is bad; and 2) El Tigre de Plata worsens their aim by confusing them with his continued backflips in a circle around them. Supamaanz soon convinces them to desist and calls out for medical help. Seeing an opportunity to scare Archbishop Castro further whilst the fight is occurring outside the door, El Cacto telekinetically floats out of his plant pot and psychically tells him, "I am El Cacto de las Montañas! I know of your evil deeds!" El Cacto then proceeds to telekinetically tie the bandana around him and spin in a "diabolical" manner. Castro cries out, "¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Es un cacto diablo!" ("Oh my God! It's a devil cactus!") Amused and bolstered by Castro's cry of fear, El Cacto adopts the name Cacto Diablo. Lucía attempts to persuade Castro that he's mad and that no one else is talking, but Castro picks up a shotgun and attempts to shoot Cacto Diablo; however, Cacto Diablo uses his telekinetic powers to deflect the shotgun pellets onto the ceiling, and then he uses his psychic communication ability to mock Castro ("Your puny bullets cannot harm me!"). At this stage Lucía suggests that Castro give up the fight and use one of the secret doors to escape; however, his pride and his stubbornness refuse to allow him to do so. Supamaanz yanks the shotgun from Castro and offers not to kill him if he offers any useful information. Castro informs him that General Almódovar - whom President Juarez was considering as a replacement for Felipe Domingo [[Traidores (Traitors)]] - is not only a co-conspirator in the recent assassination attempt of President Juarez but also Edward Miles' main point of contact for the sale of Gran Colombian arms to British America. Castro also points out that he has had news that Spain has recently regained its independence from France under Napoleon III and is eventually looking to retake Gran Colombia. Lucía then offers him a deal - he can either renounce all his possessions and leave the Church of Havana never to return, or he can die an ignominious and painful death. Scared but defiant, Castro asks her how she knows he'll honour the agreement. After reaching into his mind for some dirty secrets, she shows him her stigmata, makes her appearance more demonic, and declares to him that his sins - especially his secret dalliances with the British American prostitutes in Havana - are known to her. She further intimidates him by reminding him that his ill-gotten gains have been the result of his secret arms dealing on behalf of General Almódovar, and by convincing him that she can track his every move. Scared for his life, Castro agrees to renounce all his worldly possessions and leave the Church forever, never to return. As he walks away, El Cacto shoots prickles into his buttocks for extra humiliation. President Juarez then reappears. Supamaanz recounts to President Juarez all the information that Castro just revealed to him. President Juarez thanks him and teleports the heroes outside the Church, where Las Botas Negras has been waiting. Lucía helpfully suggests that Gran Colombia could form an alliance with France in order to keep Spain at bay, and Juarez agrees this is a wise course of action for the future. Meanwhile, the party are agreed that the remaining traidores must be found, and that the Reconquista must commence soon after. Declaring that human affairs are far too complicated for a simple cactus to understand, El Cacto declares his wish to be among his "people" (fellow cacti) for the time being until he is again needed. President Juarez agrees to teleport him back to the desert for now. El Cacto waves goodbye to his friends for now; President Juarez then teleports El Cacto back to the place he was originally found, and El Cacto once again takes root in his native soil, awaiting the day he will again be called upon to serve Gran Colombia. After this, Juarez teleports himself and the heroes back to Tenochtitlán.